I'll Never Let Go These Trembling Hands
by minamishiho
Summary: Claire baru saja tiba di Mineral Town untuk mengurus kebun telantar milik saudara laki-lakinya, Jack. Dan sesuatu selain kehidupan baru menunggunya disana. Cinta.   "Begitu aku melihatnya aku tahu…  …bahwa hidupku akan berubah, selamanya…"


**I'll Never Let Go These Trembling Hands**

_Sebagai pencinta harvest moon, rasanya kurang sreg gitu kalo ga bikin ffnya satupun. Itu dan rasa cinta gue pada Cliff, membuat ff ini lahir._

_No banyak omong, please enjoy the story!_

Disclaimer: Harvest moon adalah milik Natsume, bukan milik gue.

Pairing: Claire & Cliff, slight Jack & Karen

Seri: HM BTN 2 for girls

Genre: Romance

* * *

><p>Begitu aku melihatnya aku tahu…<p>

…bahwa hidupku akan berubah, selamanya…

.

.

.

"Huft, capeknyaaa!"

Aku menegakkan tubuh dan mengusap peluhku dengan scarf yang tergantung dileherku. Pandanganku menyapu seluruh kebun dan aku tersenyum kecil. Setidaknya, ranting-ranting kecil itu sudah lenyap seluruhnya. Aku hanya harus menyingkirkan batu-batu kecil dan menyabit semua rumput…karena tunggul kayu dan batu-batu besar itu tak akan sanggup kutangani sebelum aku memperbaiki kapak dan paluku, begitu kata Jack, saudara lelakiku yang mengurus kebun ini sebelum memutuskan untuk memberikannya padaku. Jack pindah ke kota dengan istrinya, Karen, 3 tahun setelah menikah. Belum lama ini dia menawariku bekas kebunnya yang dulu untuk diurus. Dia berniat kembali ke desa ini tapi memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah barunya, rumah mungil di pantai tepat diseberang rumah seorang penadah bernama Zack (yang datang tadi pagi dan menjelaskan tentang tata cara penjualan dengan shipping box) dan pondok pantai seorang pemuda yang hanya datang saat musim panas bernama Kai. Jack dan Karen akan tinggal di rumah baru tersebut sambil membuka toko pakaian dan aksesoris, yang aku yakin akan laku keras karena toko semacam itu tidak ada di desa kecil ini.

Karena Jack menjual semua ternak dan peralatan bertaninya saat pergi maka bisa dibilang aku harus mulai nyaris dari awal. Aku bilang nyaris karena selain hal-hal tersebut, perluasan kandang, rumah, rumah kaca, dan alat-alat masaknya masih utuh. Jadi yang harus kulakukan hanya membersihkan kebun dari benda-benda pengganggu, menanam bibit, menyiramnya setiap hari, mengumpulkan hasil hutan untuk dimasak dan dijual, dan bersosialisasi dengan penduduk desa.

Hanya? Eng, sepertinya kurang tepat ya kalau dibilang 'hanya'?

Oh, dia juga memberikanku buku tentang segala macam yang berkaitan tentang desa ini. Peta letak tempat-tempat di desa beserta penjelasannya, informasi mengenai waktu tanam dan kapan tumbuhnya, penjelasan tentang tumbuhan liar, tentang penduduk desa beserta informasi pribadi mereka, dan banyak hal lain. Berkat catatan itu aku berhasil mendapat dua power berry hanya dalam waktu sehari, dari pohon di gunung dan tambang di belakang air terjun. Jadi harusnya aku tidak boleh mengeluh pada Jack.

Dan karena seluruh penduduk desa berteman baik dengan Jack, mereka menyambutku dengan hangat. Sejauh ini aku baru bertemu dengan walikota, Zack, dan Ellen, tapi aku yakin para penduduk lain juga sama ramahnya dengan mereka. Sebenarnya aku tidak sabar ingin menyapa seluruh penduduk tapi aku harus punya prioritas. Dan membersihkan kebun sedikit jadi prioritas utamaku.

"Guk!" Sebby, anjingku, menggonggong riang dan berlari ke arahku. Aku menangkapnya dan memeluknya. "Aku mau jalan-jalan dulu sebentar. Kau jaga kebun ini baik-baik ya!" aku berkata padanya. "Guk! Guk!" dia menjawab riang sambil menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya dengan semangat. Aku meletakkannya di tanah dan mengelus kepalanya sebelum berlari keluar kebun. Sekarang hampir jam 12. Aku harus bergegas supaya bisa bertemu semua orang!

.

.

.

Sekarang pukul 3 siang dan aku baru saja keluar dari klinik.

Aku sudah menemui si pandai besi yang tinggal di depan perkebunanku (aku belum bertemu dengan cucunya yang bernama Gray yang katanya sedang pergi ke tambang), pemilik poultry farm, Lilia dan 2 anaknya yang bernama Rick dan Popuri (Belum-belum aku sudah dikagetkan pertengkaran dua bersaudara itu. Pertengkaran karena ayam), Gotz si tukang kayu dan Louis si ilmuan lebah, Harris si polisi yang sedang patroli, dan Barley si pemilik ranch dan cucunya May di kolam air panas. Aku sempat menyapa sekilas Duke dari kebun anggur sekilas dan menemui tamu si walikota, Kano, sebelum menjumpai insiden kecil saat ke supermarket (apa semua orang disini memang suka berhutang seperti itu?) dan bertemu dengan ayah dan ibu Karen. Di klinik, lagi-lagi aku mengalami insiden (karena kehebohan Elli si perawat) tapi aku tidak mengeluh karena bisa bertemu dengan seorang dokter yang lumayan tampan. Siapa namanya, Jack bilang. Trent?

Sambil melamun, saat tersadar tiba-tiba aku ada di depan gereja. Jack bilang disinilah dia dan Karen menikah. Katanya hari itu meriah sekali. Hampir semua orang datang. "Tapi," katanya saat bercerita padaku, "aku sangat sedih karena teman baikku tidak datang."

"Teman baikmu?"

"Ya. Dia seorang pemuda yang pemalu dan tertutup tapi sebenarnya baik hati. Dia tiba di desa tak lama sebelum aku. Awalnya memang sulit bergaul dengannya, tapi setelah kenal dekat dengannya, tahu-tahu saja dia sudah jadi teman baikku," Jack bercerita sambil tertawa.

Aku memiringkan kepala, bingung. "Kalau begitu kenapa dia tidak datang?"

Jack terdiam mendengar pertanyaanku. "Dia kehabisan uang untuk tinggal di Inn dan tidak punya pekerjaan. Saat musim gugur tahun pertama, aku mendapat pekerjaan memanen anggur dari Duke. Dia menyuruhku mengajak seorang lagi. Aku berniat mengajaknya tapi di tengah jalan, aku bertemu dengan Basil yang mengeluh sedang tak ada pekerjaan. Aku bingung. Basil berkeluarga. Dia lebih butuh pekerjaan ini. Jadi aku memberitahukan soal pekerjaan itu padanya. Tak lama kemudian temanku itu pergi.

"Aku jadi bertanya-tanya…seandainya aku memberikan pekerjaan itu pada teman baikku, mungkin dia masih bisa tinggal di Mineral Town. Mungkin dia bisa datang ke upacara pernikahanku. Aku menyesal."

Setelah itu Jack jadi sangat muram. Aku mati-matian berusaha menghiburnya tapi tidak berhasil. Tiba-tiba saja Karen datang membawa sepelukan wine dan berseru keras sekali,

"Ayo kita minum!"

Tadinya aku bingung dengan tingkah anehnya yang tiba-tiba itu tapi saat melihat Jack tersenyum, aku mengerti. Walau aneh, begitulah cara Karen menghibur saudara lelakiku. Benar-benar khas Karen, menghibur dengan wine…

Aku tiba di depan pintu gereja dan membuka pintu berat itu perlahan. Siapa tahu ada yang sedang berdoa. Dengan sedikit mengindap aku berjalan ke baris depan kanan dan duduk sambil melipat tangan di depan dada, bersiap berdoa. Berdoa semoga kehidupanku disini lancar.

Sebelum memejamkan mata, aku mendengar gumaman pelan disampingku dan entah kenapa aku otomatis menoleh.

Dan seketika aku terkesiap.

Seorang pemuda sedang duduk tepat di baris kursi sebelahku, memejamkan mata dengan khusyuk. Rambutnya berwarna coklat. Pakaiannya serba coklat. Garis wajahnya halus namun tegas, menyiratkan garis wajah seseorang yang telah mengalami banyak hal dalam hidup. Dia tidak terlalu tinggi tapi cukup tegap. Keseluruhan, dia tidak terlalu mencolok tapi entah kenapa aku tertarik begitu melihatnya.

Karena dia tampak begitu…berjarak, namun baik hati.

Seketika aku teringat kata-kata saudara lelakiku yang belum lama tadi kuingat kembali. Dan tahu-tahu aku langsung mengenalinya.

"_Dia seorang pemuda yang pemalu dan tertutup tapi sebenarnya baik hati. Dia tiba di desa tak lama sebelum aku. Awalnya memang sulit bergaul dengannya, tapi setelah kenal dekat dengannya, tahu-tahu saja dia sudah jadi teman baikku."_

"_Dia kehabisan uang untuk tinggal di Inn dan tidak punya pekerjaan."_

"_Tak lama kemudian temanku itu pergi."_

Tapi kenapa dia ada disini sekarang?

Saat menyadari kalau aku terus menatapnya, aku tahu kalau itu tindakan yang tidak sopan walaupun orang itu tidak menyadarinya. Aku menghadap ke depan dan memutuskan untuk mulai berdoa walaupun debaran jantungku yang kencang tetap tidak bisa diredam.

Di tengah doa (yang setengah hati) ku, aku merasa seseorang sedang menatapku. Pelan-pelan aku membuka mata dan menoleh kesamping dan betapa kagetnya aku saat memergoki pemuda yang tadi kutatap lama sekali kini sedang menatapku.

Pemuda itu kaget melihat aku memergokinya. "A, ah, maaf. Aku bersikap tidak sopan…memandangimu seperti itu…" ujarnya dengan suara kecil. Aku tersenyum menatapnya. _Persis seperti yang dibilang Jack._

Dia kelihatan bingung meihat aku tersenyum padanya. "Tidak apa-apa. Tadi aku juga menatapmu seperti itu," akuku. Dia kelihatan makin bingung. Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya. "Eh?" gumamnya tidak mengerti.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku padanya sambil terus tersenyum. "Namaku Claire," ujarku sambil menatap matanya dalam-dalam.

Semburat merah di pipinya makin tebal tapi dia meraih uluran tanganku dan balas menatapku lurus-lurus. Senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya.

"Namaku Cliff."

Begitu melihat senyumannya, di hari itu, saat itu juga, aku bersumpah.

Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan tangan gemetar yang menyambut uluran tanganku itu…untuk selamanya.

…bahwa hidupku akan berubah, selamanya…

…bersamanya….

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: Yah, cukup pendek. Ga ada waktu sih. Rencananya pengen Cliff's POV juga tapi di cerita laen aja deh.<em>

_Anyway, mind to RnR?_


End file.
